Cold, Colder Coldest
by BreadlessSandwich
Summary: "Anna, please, you're the only warmth I have in this cold world." Elsa reached out for her sister but before she could hold her she had disappeared. (ElsaXAnna, darker themes in the later chapters)
1. Just A Nightmare

"Anna?"

Elsa called out for her dear sister's name as she wandered around in the pitch-black darkness. The blonde kept on walking and walking, growing more anxious by the second. The gripping feeling of being alone took hold of her and it made her chest tighten with fear. Elsa never liked being alone and she doubts anyone would ever genuinely want to. All those years of isolation in her room was never a want, but a need, a need to protect everyone, especially her younger sister.

"Anna!"

The queen yelped as she saw a figure from afar. She immediately ran after it but the figure kept walking away from her. No matter how futile, Elsa still went on with her pursuit. It was definitely Anna, with her auburn hair rested on her freckled shoulders, it was no doubt it was her.

"Anna, please stop!"

Elsa pleaded but Anna couldn't hear it. The redhead was talking with somebody, a tall figure with blonde hair. Anna was clearly having a good time in their conversation. The figure then rested its arm on the girl's petite shoulders. Still, the two are oblivious to the heart-wrenching calls from Elsa.

"Don't leave me behind Anna! I'm sorry for everything, please; I beg you, come back to me."

Elsa ran and ran, but no matter how she tried, the couple went further and further. The blonde lost balance and tripped. She was brought down to her knees, crying. Elsa pounded her fist on the floor out of frustration then looked and whispered.

"Please Anna; I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Please…"

"I need you."

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes fixed to the ceiling above. Her breathing was heavy and fast and her throat felt dry. She could feel cool streams of moisture on her face. Elsa had cried in her sleep. Mystified, she propped herself up and started pondering on what made her cry. The blonde then remembered her dream last night.

She had chased Anna for what felt like forever, and even though she tried her best to catch up, she couldn't. She cringed upon the thought of Anna leaving her behind. She pulled her knees in and curled up into a ball, tormenting herself with the endless stream of thoughts in her head.

_What made you think she will stay forever? You have nothing to offer her besides problems and suffering, she is better off with someone that could at least bring her happiness._

"No, no, no… Anna would never do that, she had been right beside me from the start and I know she will always be." Elsa told herself.

_Do not make a fool of yourself Elsa, let go of her before she lets go of you._

"Everything will be fine; after all it's just a nightmare." Elsa got out of bed and stood up, wiping away the tears. She walked over the mirror and inspected herself. The queen grimaced at the sight of her hair, strands sticking out wildly and messily, much like the mangled head of a broom.

She picked up a brush and combed her hair. "It's just a nightmare."

After making herself presentable enough, she went out to the hallways and saw the servants busily cleaning. Elsa made a stop by Anna's room and wondered what her sister would be doing at this time. Mustering enough courage, she gently knocked on the door but it only creaked open. Through the opening, Elsa peered inside but only to find the room empty.

"Your highness." Elsa shifted her gaze to the side and saw Kai. "If you are looking for your sister, I am afraid you would not find her here. She had left early in the morning; unfortunately she had not stated where she was going,

"Oh." Elsa sighed. "I know I shouldn't be surprised since she always does that on a whim, but would you kindly remind her to at least inform us of her whereabouts."

"I shall, your Highness." Kai then dug up a letter from his coat and handed it over to Elsa. "A very curious letter has arrived."

Raising one of her brows, Elsa studied the letter. "Where did this come from? The Southern Isles, Westleton?"

"I do not know, it was delivered by an odd looking fellow and before I could ask he was already gone."

"I see, do you have at least a notion or idea on who sent this?" Elsa questioned.

"Not the slightest my queen." Kai answered.

The queen opened up the letter and it read as such:

To her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa,

Greetings, we have heard of the catastrophe that has befallen over the land of Arendelle, and we would like to share our condolences for anything that was lost. However, the main purpose of this letter is to inform you that we would like to have an audience with you for a discussion about our kingdom's relationship and other concerns. We are also aware that the Annual Celebration of Arendelle is close so we have decided to move the meeting at a later date.

We look forward in meeting you and we hope for a bountiful celebration.

The Kingdom of Nyx

Beneath the signature was a stamp which held the image of a crescent moon with a bird perched on it. The sender of the message was a total stranger to her but it did remind her of some important things, such as the oncoming celebration. Elsa had been stressing about it all week, overlooking the preparations and the invitations for the guests. Last night had been the first night she had proper sleep, and she even had the joy of having a nightmare out of it.

Kai, what do you know about the Kingdom of Nyx?" Elsa inquired.

"I know that they are an exporter of precious stones, particularly obsidian. Their weaponry are also quite astounding, some rumors even tell that the blades they craft could cut through stone like butter. They also have a reputation for having a fearsome navy that most pirates would steer clear when they see their flag."

"I see, what about their ruler?" The queen continued.

"I'm afraid that his name slipped through my mind but poets usually describe him as 'The Black Dove of the Brightest Day and The White Raven of the Darkest Night'."

Elsa chuckled upon hearing the overly long title. "That's quite a fancy name."

Kai nodded in response. "You know writers how are, the fancier the better."

"So now that it's settled, what's next for me today?" The blonde once again asked but silently hoping that the answer to that would be none.

"A few minor things, nothing that we couldn't handle ourselves. You could take the day off; you have been working hard all week, you need some rest."

"Thank you for that Kai." Elsa bowed down in gratitude then handed the letter back to her faithful servant and went outside to look for Anna.

* * *

"So how is our favorite Royal Ice Master and Deliverer doing?" A cheery voice greeted.

"Anna, I am your only Royal Ice Master and Deliverer." Kristoff flatly responded.

"That's why you are our favorite." Anna added, pouting.

Kristoff had just arrived after delivering an order to the mountains for Oaken. The moon was still up when he went though he was not bothered by it, his new job calls anytime so he had to deal with it. Anna also had woken very early to greet him and had patiently waited for a good 3 hours just to do so.

"So how did it go? Surely you didn't get to any trouble this time, since the last time we were there he threw you outside." Anna made a catlike grin.

After a moment of silence Kristoff replied "Umm…. No, of course not! We're best buddies now!"

"You hesitated." The redhead leaned closer to inspect his eyes. "You called him a crook again didn't you?"

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Alright I did, but the guy has serious pricing problems."

Their conversation stopped as the rumbling of Anna's belly butted in. Her face turned beet red and Kristoff laughed at her. The man then took a small pouch from his pocket and started jingling the coins inside.

"Ermm… Haha… I kind of skipped breakfast and just slipped off here…" Anna explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for waiting for me here by the way and as a reward let's go buy something to eat." Kristoff took the redhead's hand then dragged her towards a bakery.

The mouthwatering smell of fresh bread wafted around the shop. The baker just recently pulled out a batch of freshly baked loaves and rolls. Anna covered her mouth with a hand to hide the fact that she was drooling. Her eyes keenly scanned every single one, looking for something to pick.

"I'll have a whole loaf of bread!" Anna announced.

"Wait, what? A whole loaf?" Kristoff gave a surprised question which made the redhead to turn her head.

"Yup and I am not sharing." The princess gleefully answered.

"Well okay then, I'll be having 2 French rolls."

The baker then gave their orders inside a paper bag and accepted the payment. Anna happily took hers and started ripping the bread to pieces. Kristoff was amazed on how she could easily wolf it down alone. He just stood there watching as the little maiden whittle down the massive loaf of bread.

Noticing her companion's silence, Anna turned to him and said with her mouth still full. "I thaid I am not tha*gulp*ring".

"I don't think you need help with that." Kristoff chuckled. "I think you even need some more."

The two just stood there for a few minutes, watching as people went by, some greeted the princess as they did. As time passed, more and more people begun to crowd the town square, so out of curiosity, the couple neared towards them.

The sweet and alluring swell of a violin got louder and much more vivid as they got closer. Noticing the princess joining the crowd, some people gave way to let her see what was going on. In the middle of the town square, someone was playing the instrument masterfully. Her jet black hair swayed as her head rocked back and forth, feeling the song she was playing. Some people have begun to dance with the tune; the musician paid no mind as she kept on playing.

Eyeing Kristoff who was visibly enchanted by the music (or the gorgeous woman that was playing it), Anna dragged him to the middle and invited him to dance. Kristoff couldn't help but blush towards the redhead's request.

"Anna, I don't dance and with these people around us I'm afraid I'd just look like an idiot." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I don't dance a lot myself but hey, we got each other, what could go wrong?"

Pulling Kristoff's hands on her shoulder and waist, the couple rocked back and forth in tune with the beat. Anna couldn't help but smile at Kristoff whom she could feel trembling as his eyes were stuck to the ground, trying his best to mimic the princess' movements. After a few minutes, the music stopped which was immediately followed by the applause of the crowd.

"Marvelous! Another! Another!" The people roared and demanded.

The woman gave a sweet smile but before she could start again a voice had announced.

"Make way for the queen!"

Out from the crowd Elsa appeared, apparently she had visited to check on what was the ruckus all about.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called out while waving her hand high up in the air.

The queen's ears perked up as she heard the familiar voice. Elsa's eyes widened as she witnessed her little sister with Kristoff. The dream she had earlier came crashing back to her. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare." She chanted to herself.

_Face it, she WILL leave you._

Shaking the thought off her head, she looked around. The sight of the people gathered surprised her, for she didn't ask for any kind of meeting for today. She went out to look for her sister but the unexpected crowd had piqued her interest. Elsa also noticed a woman clad in black holding a violin, looking at her.

My queen, you really have outdone yourself. To invite this master musician was a stroke of genius." A woman bowed her head down as she said those kind words.

"I-I'm sorry, but I am rather confused." Elsa shook her head as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh, so you did not invite her for the upcoming celebration?" The lady gestured towards the musician, whom she herself was just as confused as the queen.

"Unfortunately." The crowd looked quite displeased at her answer.

"But we could invite her to play if she wishes." The people's faces glowed up in anticipation. "So will you play for the celebration?"

The woman slowly nodded her head as an approval, though she looked like something was bothering her. Anna squealed in delight and she the hands of the maiden, nearly dropping the precious instrument. Elsa seemed glad with her decision, seeing Anna happy had always made her happy.

"Please, continue playing! We want more!" The people pleaded.

Without further ado, the woman started with a long and alluring note then continued on with an upbeat and cheerful music. The people had started dancing once again with the beat. Anna and Kristoff had joined in as well, the sight of them gave Elsa mixed feelings. Her heart rejoiced as she saw the redhead happy but her heart broke when she realized she seemed to be happier with Kristoff rather than with her.

She felt that Kristoff is stealing Anna from her.

Her train of thought was cut off when a hand grabbed her away from the crowd. It was Anna laughing and enjoying herself like a child. Elsa smiled back and before she even knew it she was dancing with her little sister. She liked how they twirled around and moved together in total synchronization. Elsa felt like she was in heaven and wished that this would never end.

But unfortunately, songs always have an end.

By the time they were finished, applause and whistling broke out as the dark haired maiden stood up and made a bow. The sisters were panting and laughing under their breaths. The people then gave their contented smiles and slowly dispersed back to their daily activities. The duo turned towards the musician who was placing the instrument back to it's case.

"Forgive me for the sudden invitation, I hope this does not contradict with any your plans. Also, you have my heartfelt gratitude for spreading joy in here, it certainly means a lot." Elsa bowed down after she had recomposed herself.

"Oh, apologies if we haven't asked for your name yet. You are Miss…?" Elsa continued.

"Anderson." A deep yet mellow voice answered.

Elsa's eyes widened, Anna's jaw dropped and Kristoff stepped back. All this time, they thought that the person playing such beautiful music was a woman. The silence lasted for a whole minute before one had the courage to break it.

"Hahaha… Good joke. I mean how could someone so pretty with long, beautiful hair could ever be a guy, heck, you look even better than me. It's impossible!" Anna rambled.

"It is for certain that I am not wearing a dress." Anderson looked down on his black overcoat which reached down to his knees. "If I was a woman, wearing this would be grounds for heresy."

"Well how would you explain the hair then?" The redhead kept on asking as she pointed to Anderson's equally dark hair.

"I have my reasons for keeping my hair as such." He shook his hair that was neatly bound in a low ponytail with some bangs lazily hanging from the sides of his face.

"Apologies once again for this confusion, I must admit that you do look very effeminate." Elsa had once again said sorry.

"Pardon me as well your Highness, if only I had spoken up sooner, none of this would have happened. I would also like to thank you for inviting me; it would be an honor to play for royalty for a change." Anderson smiled as he spoke.

"For your troubles, I will receive you as a guest in our kingdom. It's a pleasure having you around." Elsa continued.

"Great! So I'll be seeing you around then. I hope one of these days you could teach me a thing or two with the violin." Anna added.

"Then maybe one day I shall."

Kristoff held his head high, studying the sun for whatever time it may be. He was certain it was nearing noon and he still had a job to do. The blonde silently bounced on his heels, waiting for the conversation. Anderson took notice of this, so he gestured his head to make Kristoff take his leave.

"It seems that our friend here has some business to attend to." All eyes were on the tallest one.

"Why didn't you just say so Kristoff? Elsa, erm, Queen Elsa, I was planning to spend the day with Kristoff. Can I please go?" Anna hugged Kristoff's arm as she asked for permission.

Elsa could have easily and selfishly said no, but the look on Anna's eyes was so angelic that only a monster would dare break it. She doesn't want to be a monster, especially not in her dear Anna's eyes. Breathing in as much air as she could, she then nodded as a response.

"Don't worry I'll be back before dinner!" The redhead waved goodbye as they made their way back to Kristoff's sled.

Anderson could see the uneasiness through her companion's eyes. This scene seemed so familiar to Elsa. Anna walking away happily with Kristoff, effectively leaving her behind, the same thing happened in her nightmare. Elsa merely bowed her head down and closed her eyes.

"It's just a dream."

* * *

**Hello reader, I am BreadedSandwich.**

**I'm going to tell you from here that it is going to be a bumpy ride, here's what you're going to need:  
**

**1. A heart to absorb all the fluff.**

**2. Another heart in case I "accidentally" rip it out of your chest and crush it.**

**Leave a review if you want to know something. :D**


	2. The Guest

"You look quite flustered your Highness." Anderson remarked while keeping a keen eye over Elsa.

"F-Flustered? Why would I be flustered? I am perfectly fine, there is nothing to worry about." The blonde protested as she tried to recompose herself back to her calm and cool demeanor.

"So you say." The musician gave a wry smile.

"If you think that I am affected by my sister's actions, then you-" Elsa couldn't finish the sentence.

"So you say." Anderson once again repeated.

Realizing that her companion cannot be convinced otherwise, Elsa led the way back to the palace. Looking for a way to distract herself from thinking about Anna, the queen started asking questions.

"Tell me, what brings you here in Arendelle? Are you here for the celebration perhaps?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes but I did not expect that I would be dragged this far, not that I mind though. I usually play for a few select individuals but if the people were appeased then I find no reason not to comply." He responded.

"Those few must be very lucky then, the music you play is superb. Who taught you how to play?"

Anderson stopped walking and Elsa felt her gut wrench as she thought that maybe she had crossed a line. She wanted to slap her face for that, she should have known better to pick her questions carefully.

"My mother taught me, she even composed the song I had played. The song is called Masquerade." Anderson answered.

"That's an unusual name." Elsa remarked.

"She named it after a book whom she loved, it was a story about a man who was too afraid to tell a woman his feelings, in order to do so, he donned a mask to hide himself to conceal his identity. The woman did fall in love with him, but only to the "Masked Man". Soon later, the woman died, who only loved the "Masked Man" but not the man himself." The dark haired man explained.

"Perhaps you can relate." A catlike grin grew on his face.

"Wha-what do you m-mean with that?" Elsa's face became red.

"There are two things you need to know about me my queen. One is that I will always speak of the truth. Two is that I am a very perceptive person and your face right now is easier to read than an open book."

Elsa turned her back from Anderson who was giggling. The blonde could feel that her heart is ready to burst out of her chest. Elsa did her very best to hide her true feelings from anyone. She was afraid that she would be met with negative reactions or the worst case, push Anna away from her, permanently.

"Worry not, it shall be our secret." Anderson placed a finger over his lips.

After seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Elsa breathed out a sigh of comfort. She then thought about what he had said. It is true, she had been masking her feelings for Anna as a sister, showing her affection for her, reasoning that's what siblings do. Unfortunately for her, love grew stronger and much more difficult to conceal. Hearing the way the tale ended made her think, is she going to end up like that man?

"Wait, didn't you say that you will always speak of the truth? What if somebody asks?" Elsa asked to reassure herself.

"Why yes I would, but half the truth is still the truth yet the meaning would be different."

Elsa didn't dare question his infallible logic, in fact, she didn't dare speak up at all. She was still tired even after she had a good night's sleep and she had her fill of mood whiplashes for the day. She went out as the humble ruler of Arendelle, then she became a jealous lady that watched over her beloved, after, she bit her tongue every time she spoke, trying to pick the proper things to ask, later, she was a love-struck maiden that begged someone to not divulge her secret and lastly, a tired girl who wants to go to sleep.

They entered through the palace gates and was greeted by the beautiful decorations that was all over the place. A beautiful clash of green and purple was all around and servants we're still busy working about. Elsa thought how beautiful it would be if the unfinished product was this marvelous. Bows were exchanged as she passed by and a stout man approached her.

"It seems that you have brought a visitor, your Majesty." Kai fixed his sights on the newcomer.

"Indeed, he was playing in the town square when people asked to let him perform for the celebration. I must say he is quite talented and I believe there is still a room for another musician." Elsa asked.

"If the townspeople wanted it, then that would not be of any problem."

"You should go and rest your Highness, I could feel you fighting the urge to yawn since we started walking." Anderson pointed out.

"I shall be taking my leave Kai, I am sure you know what to do from here. I shall be taking a nap in my bedchambers, I'm afraid I will be skipping lunch for today. Do wake me if something urgent comes up." Elsa instructed.

Kai's eyes we're scanning Anderson from head to toe, the usual reaction he gets. "Oh... I shall take him?" He paused. "Er... Him to his quarters."

Elsa had left to finally have that rest her body and head had been begging her. She didn't bother to say goodbye, she was going to see them again by dinner anyway. The blonde's ears perked up as Anderson's voice was heard.

"Sweet dreams, your Highness."

_Sweet dreams, heh, I sure hope so._

"Kai, wasn't it? Could I ask for some writing materials, I fancy doing some writing to pass the time."

* * *

"I am willing to bet that the musician's real name is Andrea and she is cross-dressing." Anna muttered as she took a bite out of her bread.

"I mean look at him... or her, she's absolutely gorgeous and her hair is practically black silk." She continued as she ate the whole half of the bread in a single bite.

"Why are you so bothered about it?" Kristoff inquired, looking rather bored by Anna's ramblings since they left.

"I'm not bothered just... interested. I'm just amazed that one could be that beautiful."

"You know, I know someone just as "pretty" as him." He leaned over to gaze over the water beneath them. "Look, there she is." He said as he pointed at Anna's reflection.

"Now where did you learn that?" Anna was giggling as she elbowed Kristoff. "But I tell you, one of these days I'm going to prove I am right.

The door behind them swung open and a large, muscular man appeared. He was wearing a tattered apron with bloodstains all over it, he was also cleaning his cleaver with a rag. Kristoff had been waiting for him, the butcher called in for delivery, knowing that meat rots slower in cooler places, the blonde is certain that he would find another regular customer.

"Oi! Yer that Ice Master aint'cha? I've been lookin' all over fer ye. Yer hard to come by mate." The man's gruff voice asked.

"Sorry for that, lot's of people have been needing my help lately. The celebration sure makes the business go booming." Kristoff replied.

"I getcha,more have been asking meat nowadays. People really need some more flesh in their bones right? In any case, I was hoping you could deliver some ice fer me. I'm gambling a lot with my stocks, if them meat goes rot, my business goes rot as well."

"I shall be delivering ice to you by Monday's and Thursday's. So do we have a deal?" The blonde held out his hand.

The man gladly accepted it and shook it well. "Ye got a deal boy."

Anna can be heard clapping and cheering from the back. The butcher then noticed that the princess had visited her lowly shop.

"Ahh... So the princess is here!" The massive man bowed. "If I may ask, yer Highness, was that yer cousin or something at the square?"

"Oh, the musician? No, she was just passing by." The redhead responded, still insisting that Anderson is a woman.

"I see, I thought she was royalty since with beauty like that, some prince must have asked for her hand." The man placed his gigantic hand over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Boy, if I had a wife like that, greeting me in the morning with an angelic face and heavenly music."

Anna let her mind wander off for a while. If Kristoff would do it, she imagines that he would be playing his lute and sing a song about reindeers or trolls and morning breath would be the killer punch in that combo. Though if Elsa would do it, she would be playing a violin or something equally classy and being with her would be a comforting mixture of cold and heat. Then her mind got lost in the thought of having Elsa as her wife.

"I gotta go now, time's a runnin' and meat ain't gonna chop themselves. But dang I wish they did." The butcher bid farewell and closed the door.

"Congratulations! A new customer!" Anna squealed. "Where are we off to next?"

Kristoff tapped his feet and looked up on the sky. "Nothing really, Sven's still resting after our long trip so I can't really go around."

"Okay then, let's do something fun!" The redhead announced.

"Sure but leave spying Anderson out of the list." Kristoff quipped.

"I told you it's Andrea." Anna cheeks inflated.

"Whatever, well what do you have in mind?" He asked.

Anna placed her petite fingers under her chin. Her eyes darted around place to place like an eagle hunting for prey. Kristoff could only wait and when he tried to speak up, the girl only shushed him.

"You know," Anna patted her belly. "I'm still hungry."

* * *

_No nightmares._

Elsa felt rested after her short nap,a few hours of rest helped her recover. She looked outside the window and saw the sun starting to set, still Anna has not yet appeared. Anna had promised to be back before dinner, the redhead was never one to break a promise. Elsa just settled it that her sister might have lost track of time and would be back before she would know it.

She stood up from her bed and stretched her arms out a bit. Something caught her eye, a piece of neatly folded paper was inserted under the door. Curious, Elsa picked it up. "Read Me", was written on the front. The blonde carefully unfolded it and read what was inside. Clearly Anderson had written this since nobody else could have probably dared to do so.

"Ah, a little story about Anna and me. What's Anderson trying to -" Elsa halted as she read something.

_Elsa held Anna's hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Anna, I love you."_

The queen's jaw dropped as she read the line. The paper was slowly freezing from the sides and she could feel the steam coming out from her hot breaths. She could feel the warmth of her body getting stronger and stronger as she read though the tale. Her teeth dug deeper into her lips as she imagined the scenes written, all in vivid detail. By the time she was done, Elsa was breathing heavily and only one thing was on her mind.

"Why that Anderson..." She muttered as the piece of paper had totally frozen.

Rushing outside, the queen headed straight to the guest's quarters and looked for the musician. She didn't bother knocking at the door for it was already open. Anderson was there, still writing something down. Elsa's huffing was enough to get his attention.

"So you've read it, judging by your reaction, I say you quite enjoyed it." He gave a rather cheeky smile.

"E-enjoyed it?" Elsa held up the frozen sheet which made Anderson chuckle. "This means nothing to me."

"Oh, that's rather unfortunate, to think I have wasted the whole afternoon writing a continuation." He took the paper from his table and showed it to the flustered lady. "Here, rip it if you want."

Elsa snatched the sheet from his hands and tucked it away. "I'll rip it later." The man smiled as he heard that.

"By the way, have you seen Anna" Elsa asked.

"Not since this morning, she did promise to be back before dinner, didn't she?" Anderson replied.

"Yes she did, no matter, I'll just call a servant to fetch her."

"No need your Majesty, I shall go find her myself, your servants have better things to do, while I on the other hand, have none."

Anderson stepped out of the room and stretched his arms out. He then dusted his overcoat before looking back at Elsa. The queen had made herself comfortable on the chair and had already started reading what he had wrote. The musician chuckled as he saw the priceless reactions on Elsa's face.

"You know your Highness." Elsa looked up to him. "For someone who is called the 'Ice Queen', you are quite warm."

* * *

**Oh look an update!**

**Furthermore, the next update would be in three days time (or less).**

**P.S. I really need a beta-reader.**


End file.
